Supernatrual Pretender
by Kilrez
Summary: Putting the fiction into fanfiction. What if being a redfile means having more that just a pretender gene? What if Jarod and Parker had 'other' abilities?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I'm partially insane; it's not my fault. And I have no money so there's no point in suing me  
  
Parker crept slowly towards the open roller door, gun drawn. She could see Jarod sitting on a chair inside, his hands handcuffed to a pole behind him. There was a bruise on his face and a day's growth of beard. He was talking to someone, she couldn't she whom. Then he stepped into view. It was Mr. Lyle.  
  
He looked dirty and unkempt and he was trying to fasten a tie without the use of his thumb. As she crept closer, Parker saw Jarod make a comment that obviously angered Lyle. He swung round and grabbed a crowbar off the bench behind him then in a sweeping movement he knocked Jarod over the head with it. Jarod slumped forward, his eyes closing.  
  
Parker had reached the door so she stepped around it suddenly, levelling the gun at the insane, thumbless man. He heard her step and a gun appeared in his hand. Then, although there was no-one else nearby she heard; "Such a violent family. That really wasn't necessary." Jarod walked out of the shadows behind the chair where he also sat, unconscious.  
  
Miss Parker jumped but Lyle's reflexes were better and he squeezed a shot off at the apparition. It went right through him but the Jarod on the chair was slammed back against the pole and a hole appeared in his shoulder. The apparition flickered out and Parker strode over to the form in the chair to inspect the bullet wound. "Leave it, he missed the artery." The image of Jarod had reappeared, his head turned to face the body that slumped in the chair.  
  
He looked slowly over at Mr. Lyle, who had not yet lowered the gun and Parker could see the anger on his face. He raised a hand and Lyle dropped the gun with a cry. "What are you!" demanded Lyle.  
  
"I'm everyone, I'm. no one." Replied Jarod. Parker had heard that enough times before to know that it actually was Jarod. "Then who's that?" She asked.  
  
"That's me too. The Centre really has no idea just what a pretender can do." Lyle cut in. "They'll know now. This is just more icing on the cake. What are you hoping to achieve by appearing like this?" Jarod frowned and Parker could see that Lyle was skating on thin ice. "I'm doing you a favour Mr. Lyle. I thought you might like to know who your real parents were. I know who can tell you. Just ask your twin here"  
  
"What do you mean twin?"  
  
"You two were separated at birth by Dr. Raines." Parker shook her head in denial.  
  
"You're lying." She replied.  
  
"I've got the DNA analysis to prove it. It's in my car back in town. I had to leave it there when I was bagged by your brother's lackey." Parker stood a moment in shock, both at the news and at Jarod's strange ability. She didn't notice him go but then the real Jarod stirred and the ghost Jarod was gone.  
  
He woke up and blinked in confusion. "Hello Miss Parker" he mumbled groggily. She could see another bruise forming where Lyle had hit him. Lyle came to stand next to her so he could better talk to Jarod. "Where did you get DNA samples from?" He demanded.  
  
"What?" Slurred Jarod.  
  
"He doesn't remember. You hit him too hard." Snapped Parker. Jarod was obviously struggling to stay conscious.  
  
"Maybe if I hit him again his informative friend will reappear." They turned to one another and began to argue. Secretively Jarod began to pick the lock on his handcuffs. Unfortunately they rattled as they slipped from his numb fingers and the twins drew their attention back to him.  
  
"Nice act, you had me fooled," said Parker, jabbing her gun into his chest.  
  
"It's what I do," he replied, "Along with taking firing pins out of guns so that trigger-happy predators can't shoot me." She levelled the gun at the floor and pulled the trigger. There was a clicking sound. "Like I said before, The Centre has no idea what a pretender can do."  
  
He stood up and both of the twins fell back a step. "If you weren't so hell bent on following insane orders I could show you both things you've never even dreamed of. You have the genetics for it."  
  
"If you can do all that then why did you even let us chase you?"  
  
"Amusement," he said, and as he walked out Parker saw the wound on his shoulder heal.  
  
TBC. (Because a reviewer asked nicely ( ) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
A/N: this story has been sitting on my hard drive for years and I never thought of taking it further but we'll see where this leads shall we?  
  
Parker paced angrily in front of Broots and Sydney, who watched her like a pair of spectators at a tennis match. 'He can't have just vanished into thin air.' She burst out.  
  
'Why not?' asked Sydney, bemused. 'Why not? Because we've tracked him for years and he's never managed to disappear completely.' Parker was starting to splutter.  
  
'Well I've known him since he was four and he's never admitted to having supernatural ability.' Replied Sydney calmly. He had been more than a little shocked by both Jarod's apparent abilities and the knowledge that Parker was Lyle's sister but he'd had time to adjust in the nearly whole month of silence on the pretender front.  
  
'Sorry Sydney, if I'd told you then, they would have dissected me for fun and profit.'  
  
Parker jumped and spun round as Jarod's voice wafted out of the shadows behind her. 'Should I bother pulling my gun on you?' She growled.  
  
'There wouldn't be any point, but if it would make you feel better. . .' He replied, stepping forward and flashing her one of his 'gotcha' grins. Suspecting something, Parker glanced up at one of the security cameras. The little red light was off. No one knew Jarod was here.  
  
'What are you doing here, Jarod?' asked Sydney  
  
'What can I say? I've been busy but I've missed being chased round with guns and being repeatedly told that I should come in because it would be better for me.'  
  
'Busy with what?' Snarled Parker.  
  
'Ah, that. . . is a secret. But you will find out soon enough. I just wanted to recommend that you don't come into work tomorrow.' So saying he stepped back into the shadows and- just faded into the background. Parker strode forwards to stand where he had been just a moment ago. He was definitely gone. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
'It certainly explains all those times we got there to find he had only just left.' Said Broots, his eyes wide with the mild expression of shock on his face. Parker just shook her head in frustration and stalked out with her hands on her hips.  
  
*********************************  
  
That evening, Parker stretched her legs out on her expensive leather couch as she nursed a glass of wine. As she was musing on Jarod's comment about her having the genetics for the things she had seen him do she sensed she was not alone.  
  
'Ever heard of knocking?' she said, not looking up.  
  
'Yes but that would be no fun.'  
  
'Hmpf' she replied noncommittally, staring at infinity.  
  
'You're not really thinking of ignoring my advice are you Miss Parker?'  
  
'Which bit of advice would that be?'  
  
'About turning up to work tomorrow.'  
  
'You could just tell me why not and maybe I'd take some notice.' She snapped, already getting irritated with his superior attitude.  
  
'It would ruin the surprise,' he said grinning as he strolled casually around the couch she was sitting on. She didn't bother to follow him with her eyes so when he walked back into her field of vision she was more than a little surprised to see him holding a glass of wine. The bottle she had opened earlier was still in the kitchen.  
  
'Now there's a trick I'd like to learn,' she murmured. His grin got a bit wider.  
  
'How about I teach you my 'trick' if you agree to stay away from the Centre tomorrow.'  
  
'Fine, whatever,' she sighed, surrendering. He smiled and quirked and eyebrow, taking a sip of his wine before setting it down.  
  
'Okay, first rule, I took the wine from the open bottle in your kitchen. You can't just make things. Second rule, the bottle, and the cupboard where you keep your glasses, were open. There was nothing between where the object was and where I wanted it to be. Third rule, start small and don't over tax yourself. Fourth rule . . . No, I think just three should do for now.  
Right, it's quite simple when you know how. Watch.' He commanded her and moved the paperweight across the table.  
  
'I don't get it.' Said Parker, frowning. She could sort of feel him doing something but she didn't understand what it was, let alone how she could do it. He looked at her then slowly and purposefully did it again. This time she caught it. You just had to . . .  
  
The paperweight moved again.  
  
'Well done,' he said, moving out of her field of vision again. 'Remember our deal . . .' came the fading voice. She spun round to look at where he'd been and scowled. She knew he was just doing it to annoy her and it was working.  
  
Still, she couldn't help smiling and moving the paperweight again, then moving the TV remote into her hand from the arm of the couch.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Parker awoke the next morning to wish that she hadn't. The pain behind her eyes was blinding. This wasn't a hangover, it wasn't even a migraine. It was ten times worse than either. She whimpered and curled herself into a tight ball, unable to do anything else.  
  
Suddenly a pair of cool hands were helping her to sit up and holding an icy glass of water to her lips. Parker gulped at it greedily until there was none left. Her headache eased slightly and she opened her eyes. When she saw who was standing next to her bed and gazing at her with concerned compassion she groaned and shut them again.  
  
'What are you doing in my bedroom, Jarod?'  
  
'You broke rule three'  
  
'I only moved a few things'  
  
'A few things is a few too many when you're starting.'  
  
'Doesn't explain why you're here.'  
  
'I knew you'd try a few things once I was gone and I know what the headache feels like when you go too far. Would you like some aspirin?' He asked worriedly, seeing her sway slightly as a small herd of elephants went stampeding through her brain. She nodded then clutched her head; feeling like it was going to fall off. She could abuse him for being in her bedroom later. Right now she needed painkillers before her brain started to leak out her ears.  
  
****************************  
  
By mid-morning the headache had abated to a level where she could actually walk around without using the walls for support. Jarod excused himself and disappeared. Parker gulped down some more aspirin and collapsed on the couch, certain now that he had taught her how to use the gift to make sure that she'd be incapacitated and unable to show up to the Centre in the morning. At the thought another stab of pain shot through her head and she lay back on the couch and groaned.  
  
****************************  
  
At his house Sydney relaxed with a book. He had been more than ready to heed Jarod's suggestion of a day off. If Jarod said something, it was usually for a reason. Besides he needed a holiday.  
  
Even so, Jarod had paid him a visit last night, just to make very sure that Sydney wouldn't be anywhere the Centre the next day.  
  
****************************  
  
Broots used his day off to excuse Debbie from school and spend a little quality time with her. He was afraid of the Centre if they realised that her wasn't really sick but he was more afraid of Jarod if he realised that Broots had crossed him. Broots preferred to stay on the pretender's good side. He was glad he did because early that morning Jarod had appeared in his house just to make sure that Broots did what he had recommended.  
  
****************************  
  
After leaving Parker's house Jarod entered the Centre through the front doors for the second and probably the last time in his life. The receptionist at the front desk didn't recognise him, but then again she wouldn't. He had always been one of the Centre's more classified projects. It was convenient for him. It meant he had a while to do what he needed to do before he was borne down upon by sweepers.  
  
He stood in the centre of the foyer and, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he prepared himself.  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Parker was in the kitchen starting to make her dinner when she heard a thump from the living room. Warily, she pulled her gun and crept through the door to see who was in her house.  
  
Upon seeing the figure she tucked her gun away and swallowed hard. She wasn't surprised that he was here; it was just how he looked that worried her.  
  
Jarod was lying in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed. A thin trickle of blood was coming out of his nose. He didn't move when she knelt on the floor beside him. She checked his pulse. It was slow and steady. She breathed a sigh of relief and propped his head up with a pillow from the couch.  
  
She wasn't sure what to do next. She had her prey unconscious on the floor. The most logical thing would be to call the Centre. He would escape the second he woke up but she would gain some kudos, just for bringing him in.  
  
She seriously considered it as payback for the headache that had only just worn off, but then Jarod groaned and she dropped the idea.  
  
'I swear, if you're playing possum I will put a bullet in each of your kneecaps Jarod' she whispered fiercely.  
  
He groaned again, obviously beginning to wake up. The blood from his nose began to drip on her expensive carpet. Scowling at the fact that he chose her lounge room to teleport into and lie unconscious in she went to get some tissues.  
  
When she came back he had rolled on his side and was curled in a tight ball. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. 'Jarod, what's going on?' She demanded, wiping the blood off his face. 'What . . . Where am I? Why's it so bright in here?' he mumbled.  
  
Parker looked around. It was night and only a gently glowing fire and a single lamp lighted the room. It looked like Jarod was afflicted by the same thing that she had woken up with that morning- only worse.  
  
'What have you been doing?' She growled, knowing that this had something to do with him wanting them away from the Centre tomorrow. His eyes flickered open and he smiled. 'You'll see . . .' he whispered and closed them again. Parker knew she'd get no sense out of him tonight. She sighed and went to fetch a blanket for him. If he was going to arrive in her house unexpected then he would have to sleep were he landed.  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning, before she started getting ready for work, she went downstairs to check on Jarod. He was still asleep on her floor but he awoke when he heard the soft tread on the stairs. He looked around groggily than looked up at her as she stood over him with her arms crossed.  
  
'How did I get here?' he asked, squinting slightly.  
  
'I don't know, you tell me.' She growled.  
  
'I meant to go back to my place,' he mumbled, then tried unsuccessfully to sit up.  
  
'Jarod, what have you been doing?'  
  
'I'll let you know when I remember.' He said, frowning in thought. Then, for the first time, he disappeared right in front of her eyes. It was like he slowly became less real until her eyes told her brain that she'd been imagining things and there was no one there.  
  
Parker growled in frustration, waving her hand through the air where he'd been. Yep, he was definitely gone.  
  
TBC . . . but first, I need some user input. What would Parker, Sydney and Broots be working together on at the Centre if they weren't chasing Jarod? 


	5. Chapter Sixteen And A Half

Chapter Five  
  
Authors Note: In this chapter, Miss Parker happens to bag Star Wars. It's Miss Parker, not me OK? I happen to quite like the movies. Don't hurt me.  
  
Parker was wary as she drove to work the next day. She fully expected to discover that the Centre had disappeared in the night. She was almost disappointed to find that everything seemed to be normal. Entering the building she stalked to the elevators and rode one down to the sub-levels.  
  
As the doors dinged open her sweeper Sam intercepted her. 'Good morning Miss Parker,' He greeted her solemnly. 'What do you want?' she growled.  
  
'There is a new addition to your team.' He said, managing to not put one iota of emotion into any of the words. Parker didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow, indicating to Sam that he should lead on.  
  
They entered the room where Broots, Sydney and Parker normally tracked Jarod. The other two members of the trio were already there, looking bewildered. Parker almost didn't notice the third person in the room but when she did she was struck speechless for the first time in her life.  
  
Sam spoke into the resounding silence; 'Miss Parker, this is Jarod. He's from the Centre's division in England.  
  
'Nice to meet you, Miss Parker,' Jarod said politely, doing a very believable English accent. He extended his hand to shake whilst his eyes spoke volumes. He was hugely enjoying her confusion.  
  
'All right! What is going on?' She demanded, not taking Jarod's hand. Sam looked at her surprised. 'What do you mean Miss Parker?'  
  
'What is he doing here?'  
  
'The Centre just hired him. The triumvirate was getting worried that you might not be doing your job as you should be. He's here to help you lot do what ever it is you're supposed to be doing' said Sam in confusion, not understanding Parker's reaction. Mistaking her confusion for anger at the Centre meddling with her team. He shrugged then gave a nod to the three other men and left the room.  
  
'What are you playing at Wonder boy?' snarled Parker, turning on the ginning pretender.  
  
'Like he said, the Centre just hired me. They were very impressed with my credentials.' Said Jarod mildly, keeping his English accent up. He calmly straightened the jacket on his well-tailored suit.  
  
'Like hell. What did you do?' Parker growled threateningly. Jarod just grinned and winked at her, looking for all the world like the cat that just ate the canary and got away with it too.  
  
'Yeah, Jarod. How come they haven't got you locked in a small cage on S-L 26?' chipped in Broots as it became apparent that Jarod wasn't going to answer. Syd just stared at his protégé like he was seeing a ghost.  
  
'Have you ever seen Star Wars Miss Parker?' Asked Jarod, his grin looking like it was going to split the top of his head off. He clicked in the general direction of the camera monitoring them and the red light flicked off.  
  
'Get to the point lab rat. What's a crappy sci-fi flick got to do with anything?' Parker was seriously losing her patience. To make matters worse, Jarod didn't answer right away. Instead he picked up a jumbled rubex cube that had been sitting on top of Broots' computer. He began to twist it as he spoke.  
  
'Well, the Jedi mind tricks work on more than just the weak minded. Anyone that was in the Centre yesterday doesn't remember me. Raines, Lyle, even your father have all forgotten that I ever existed.' Parker fuzzily considered the fact that Jarod's smile was like a small child saying 'Look what I've done, aren't I good?' her mind refusing to register what this meant for the moment.  
  
'But. what are we supposed to be doing then?' Asked Sydney, marginally quicker on the uptake. Jarod placed the completed rubex cube back on Broots' monitor before answering.  
  
'That's the fun bit. Well one of them anyway . . . No one really knows. They all either think it's above their security level or they just never bothered to find out.'  
  
'Oh, that's brilliant labrat,' applauded Parker sarcastically 'what about all the paperwork that states that you exist?'  
  
'It's all taken care of, trust me,' he said. Parker had to restrain herself from grinding her teeth at his absolute smugness and total self-confidence. He looked at her with a faintly bemused expression and the rubex cube floated into the air a little way and began to jumble itself.  
  
Parker stopped trying to incinerate Jarod with her glare and abruptly started paying attention to the spinning cube. As with before, she could feel what he was doing and began to follow the actions in her own mind. As a result, when Jarod gradually loosened his control, the rubex cube kept rotating.  
  
Broots and Sydney watched with amazed expressions as Jarod sighed and broke his gaze whilst Parker continued to stare intently at the colourful squares that were now twisting back into their correct positions.  
  
Several moments passed as the three men watched Parker in silence. 'The hardest bit is not levitating the cube but getting all the sides right,' said Jarod so just Sydney and Broots could hear. More loudly he said; 'Parker remember the headache.'  
  
The cube fell, bounced once on the monitor and landed on the floor. Parker stumbled forward but Jarod was there to catch her. Supporting most of her weight he helped her to sit on a vacant chair. She put her elbows on her knees and cradled her head in her hands.  
  
Jarod reached into one of his suit pockets and pulled out a packet of Panadol. She looked up, grabbed the packet and popped two tablets into her mouth, swallowing them without water.  
  
'What did I say about overdoing things?'  
  
'You bastard'  
  
'It won't last too long this time'  
  
'Where's my gun?' she mumbled half-heartedly.  
  
Jarod shrugged helplessly at Broots and Sydney. Just then they all heard a groan from the vents. Frowning, Jarod stood and walked over to peer into the dark ventilation system.  
  
The three members of the pursuit team watched as his face broke into a brilliant smile and he pulled the cover off the vent. 'Angelo!' he said with joy. The empath all but fell out of the vent, still groaning.  
  
'Daughter, pain.' He moaned, holding his head. Parker glared at Jarod realising that Angelo was picking up on her thumping headache.  
  
Jarod realised the same thing. 'Parker can you try and shield your headache?' he asked. She started to say 'I don't know how' but stopped and thought of a brick wall around her thoughts.  
  
Angelo straightened immediately. 'Very good' Jarod complemented her with surprise. She had been able to do it first time.  
  
The empath looked around the room and when he spotted Jarod standing next to him his face brightened. 'Jarod' he said in recognition.  
  
That one word caused every member of the room's hearts to sink. Angelo had been in the Centre yesterday- he shouldn't recognise Jarod.  
  
At the sudden drop in room temperature Angelo looked around and frowned in confusion. 'Worry' he stated in confusion. The four other people in the room looked at each other and then Jarod spoke. 'Angelo, I wiped everyone's memories of me yesterday. You shouldn't remember me.'  
  
'Angelo remember. Jarod make bad men forget but can feel Jarod. Angelo block.' He covered his ears with his hands in demonstration. Jarod nodded thoughtfully in understanding.  
  
Broots just swallowed nervously and stared but Sydney smiled at his protégé then wandered over to one of the filing cabinets to get some documents. He'd lived a long time and seen stranger things. Besides, he figured that if someone came to check if why the camera wasn't working, they would need to look like they were doing some work.  
  
After a moment, Broots followed his lead and called up some of his other work on the computer. Suddenly Angelo looked up and scampered back into the vents.  
  
A moment later two sweepers entered to check why the camera wasn't working. Miss Parker raised her head and glared at them doing a very good impersonation of someone without a skull splitting headache. The sweepers tiptoed nervously around her then pulled up a chair underneath the camera. To their confusion it started working again the second one of them levered the cover off the control panel. Shooting suspicious glances in the general direction of the other occupants of the room they left again.  
  
Broots watched them leave thoughtfully and the room fell silent. Parker lowered her head back into her hands. 'Well at least it's a chance to get some of my other work done,' the tech joked half-heartedly. The fact that both Jarod and Parker had some great mystical powers made him feel a bit worried. Where had they got them from? What did they mean?  
  
His musings were broken as Jarod walked over to stand just behind him. Broots considered that that was just how Parker stood to make him really nervous. 'You know there was another reason for doing this. Other than just getting the Centre off my back.'  
  
'And what would that be Jarod?' asked Parker caustically.  
  
'Who knows what dirt I could dig up from the inside? My family, your mother . . .' He stopped. He knew he had Parker's attention. Sensing that this would be an opportunity to see a master at work, Broots surrendered his chair at the computer. Jarod thanked him and sat down.  
  
As his fingers danced rapidly over the keyboard both Sydney and Parker drew closer to stand behind him next to Broots. They barely even noticed as the sweepers entered again to puzzle over the camera that had stopped working the second they had left the room.  
  
Broots watched in utter amazement as Jarod opened up parts of the Centre mainframe that he didn't even know existed. All sorts of thing fell out of the woodwork.  
  
'Hey look Miss Parker. It's your permanent record.'  
  
'Get away from that.' She snapped. Jarod snickered and complied.  
  
For a little while Jarod just played around, not uncovering anything too major. Then a he came across a file simply called "red_filestheory.doc" 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six (I think)  
  
Author's Note: Yes, its true! The most evil corporation in the known world uses Microsoft Word. Apparently the Centre does too. Also, has anyone seen the old James Bond movie recently, 'A view to a kill'? A much younger Patrick Bachau (Sydney) plays a bad guys lackey.  
  
A/N #2: The fight scene described herewith is all mental OK. Any words like 'blow' or 'punch' are referring to what they are doing in their *heads* It may sound like a pub brawl but it's really the only way I could write it.  
  
Before any of the other three had even had a chance to react Jarod opened the file and began to work on the decoding.  
  
As a program that he had made a long time ago began to search for the key to the code he pushed back from the desk and cracked his knuckles. 'What do you think it is?' asked Parker, her curiosity pointing to the fact that the headache had probably abated.  
  
'Something important judging by the difficulty the decoder is having.' Jarod replied calmly, prepared to wait a few more moments to reveal truths that had evaded him for years.  
  
'You have a program that automatically decodes documents?' asked Broots, half jealous, half curious. Jarod glanced sideways at the tech and gave a crooked smile. Just then the program beeped, indicating that it had finished. The words scrolled out across the screen.  
  
'What is it?' asked Parker, squinting to read the small words from behind Jarod's shoulder. 'A thesis' stated Jarod darkly, scrolling downwards so fast that anyone who didn't know he was a genius would have thought he wasn't reading it all.  
  
'What does it say?' asked Sydney, wanting to know and yet aware of how bad some of the Centre's darker secrets could be.  
  
'Raines wrote it. A year or so after I escaped. "Supernatural abilities in the Red Files." A thesis stating that all the red files can do more than they say they can. Either he guessed or somehow he knew.'  
  
Parker suppressed a shudder at his ominous words. She didn't know why she felt and icy fist in her stomach at the thought that the wheezing ghoul had yet more hidden secrets but it unnerved her.  
  
Sydney looked from one to the other of the two people he had known since they were children. They looked equally grim. The thesis didn't seem that bad. Obviously there was something that he and Broots weren't privy to between the two red files.  
  
Jarod sat frowning at a dark corner of the room as Parker read the document. This meant that Raines had suspected something about the red files that some of the red files hadn't even known about themselves. The question was; How?  
  
Jarod mentally thought out all the options. The most likely was that Raines had the pretender gene himself and possessed some ability. Which could mean that the mind wipe he had performed- as with Angelo, one of the red files- hadn't worked.  
  
An electric shock of panic ran through him and he shot to his feet at exactly the same moment that Raines and three burly but confused looking sweepers burst into the room.  
  
'What do you want Raines?' asked Parker, not realising what Jarod had.  
  
'Him' wheezed Raines, pointing at Jarod. Jarod swallowed hard and tried to keep his face neutral as Parker realised what had happened. Broots and Sydney looked from Raines to Jarod, trying to figure out whether to deny everything or run.  
  
'What for?' Asked Parker innocently, regaining her composure.  
  
'You know why.'  
  
The tableau remained unbroken for a few seconds then Lyle burst into the room. 'So sis, it turns out the Labrat was right about us having special powers. Raines has been most helpful in training me. Getting a bit cocky though are we Jarod.' This last part was aimed at the frozen pretender.  
  
Raines pulled his gun out to match the three sweepers who were doing their job even if they didn't know why. 'You will come without protest or I will shoot you' ordered the emphysema-ridden corpse (as Jarod had once put it).  
  
Jarod finally unfroze. He had thought of the beginnings of a plan. 'What makes you think I would come without a fight?' he asked innocently and the three sweepers all dropped to the ground and began writhing in agony.  
  
Raines frowned and the look of concentration crossed his face that Broots had come to recognise. He felt a faint tug at his mind, like someone was trying to break through but now Jarod also had the 'look.'  
  
'Leave them out of this' said Jarod simply. Raines scowled and aimed a psychic blow at Jarod. He deflected it easily but didn't retaliate. 'Even if you caught me, you could never hold me here' said Jarod.  
  
'We have ways' ground out Raines.  
  
'Oh get to the point already,' said Lyle pulling his gun. Aiming low, he shot at Jarod.  
  
Every one jumped at the shot except Jarod, who didn't even blink. Broots realised that there was a bullet rotating gently in midair at the level of Jarod's kneecap. It hadn't slowed down gradually; it had just stopped dead, centimetres away from blasting through muscle and bone.  
  
Slowly, the bullet began to rise until it was at head level, then it turned to point directly at Lyle. 'Do you think you can do what I just did?' asked Jarod casually as Lyle went pale. 'Would you want to bet your life on it?' he asked. Lyle swallowed hard.  
  
Suddenly the bullet became a blur, stopping no more than a centimetre from the centre of Lyle's forehead. Lyle's eyes focused on it and he stood there shaking, not daring to move a centimetre. Raines didn't attempt to help him.  
  
Jarod decided to end it. He gathered his will and wrapped it around Raines' mind. He could feel the ghoul struggling weakly but his powers seemed miniscule compared to Jarod's.  
  
Jarod began exerting his influence of Raines' memories, specifically targeting them and preparing to remove them. Suddenly Raines' struggles ceased to be weak. He broke through Jarod's hold easily and then began to crush his mind in a vice-like grip. The old wheeze-bag had been playing possum.  
  
Parker watched Jarod whimper as his knees slowly began to bend under an invisible force, until he was kneeling on the floor. The bullet that had been holding Lyle in check fell to the floor with a clink. She couldn't just stand and watch any more. She closed her eyes for concentration and tried to see what was happening invisibly in the room.  
  
It could not be described using visual words but she could 'see' Raines' mind wrapped around Jarod's, crushing his resistance. Soon, he would succeed and Jarod would become the obedient Centre slave.  
  
Lyle's mind danced around the struggle like a dragonfly, active but small and weak. She could see it all so clearly but she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Jarod let out a small cry of pain and Sydney took a step forward to aid him but with an almost offhand thought, Raines slammed both him and Broots backwards. That decided it for Parker.  
  
She flung her mind into the fray to attack Raines from 'behind.' He had not been expecting anyone to meaningfully interfere and was momentarily caught off guard. Lyle tried to stop Parker but he was truly very weak. Parker drilled into Raines' mind then held on like a pit bull.  
  
She felt a psychic blow brush over the top of her but she was holding too close for Raines to be able to get any purchase on her. She dug in harder, trying to get him to release his hold on Jarod, who had suddenly gone very still.  
  
Then the pretender was no longer in the evil doctor's grip. His mind had just disappeared from view. In shock Parker opened her eyes to check that his body was still there and in doing so ceased her attack on Raines. Once released, he crumpled to the floor unconscious. Lyle didn't attempt to help him, just fled out the door, leaving four unconscious bodies on the ground.  
  
Jarod slowly got to his feet. 'What happened?' asked Broots, anxiously rushing over now that Raines was out for the count. Parker didn't answer for the moment, she could feel the headache hovering and threatening to pounce.  
  
Jarod rubbed his eyes and shook his head and just as abruptly as it had disappeared, Jarod's mind popped back into view. Parker looked at him questioningly.  
  
'I . . . I sort of made my mind insubstantial. When Raines took his concentration of me to try and shake you off I . . .' he paused, 'I can't really explain it. It's just something I learnt.'  
  
He seemed shaken. Parker just staggered over to a chair before the headache landed with full force. Jarod made do with the floor.  
  
Sydney went into action. 'Broots, get on the computer' he commanded as searched around the room for something to contain Raines and his sweepers with. Broots complied. 'What should I do?' he asked.  
  
'Get into the security system. Lock this door and see if you can loop the camera in here so they think it's working normally.' Broots nodded and began to type away as Sydney handcuffed the sweepers together with their own handcuffs.  
  
By the time it was all done both Jarod and Parker had recovered although they both still seemed a little dazed. 'How did he get so strong?' asked Parker weakly. Jarod just shrugged. He looked over to where the three sweepers and Raines were all handcuffed together.  
  
'Angelo?' he said loudly. There was a rattle from the vents. 'Angelo, I need your help.' The cover clanked to the floor and the empath swung down out of the darkness.  
  
'What are you going to do?' asked Parker.  
  
'I'll need you too' replied Jarod. 'unconsciousness frees the mind up, it actually makes some people stronger. I need you and Angelo to hold him.'  
  
Parker nodded, still unsure what this meant and wary of the blinding strength of Raines' mind. Angelo though, seemed confident. He loped forward to touch one finger against Raines' bald forehead.  
  
Parker felt a flowering of a mind that seemed far beyond the stumbling empath. Looking in admiration at Angelo she followed his lead and used her powers to sedate the kicking mind of Raines.  
  
Then Jarod moved in. He flowed freely in and around Raines, searching for something. Raines' struggles grew more pronounced but Angelo held him effortlessly, somehow turning his emotions back on themselves to control him. Parker was hardly needed.  
  
Finally Jarod found what he was looking for. It was rooted in the dormant pretender gene that Raines carried. Taking a firm grip, he disconnected Raines' powers from his conscious mind, rendering them useless.  
  
From far off Parker heard his voice telling her to pull back but it was Angelo's gentle touch that roused her. The empath used his powers in a way that went naturally with the flow of the mind, removing the cause of the headache.  
  
Then the real world came rushing back and she shook her head and opened her eyes in time to see Angelo scramble back into the vents. 'Why does he even stay here?' she asked in awe.  
  
'No one would understand his gift out there. He would end up in an asylum'  
  
Parker nodded in understanding but didn't tear her eyes from where Angelo had disappeared.  
  
'Um, Jarod?' broke in Broots. 'Sorry to interrupt, it's just that Lyle is probably gathering sweepers or something right now.'  
  
Jarod looked at him and Parker saw a thought come to him. 'Mr Broots, what would you say if I offered you the chance to quit.'  
  
'You could do that? I mean that would be great but Debbie . . . I mean the Centre might hurt her if they didn't want me to. We'd have to move and everything'  
  
'No, none of that. I think I can fine tune this memory wiping thing now. You too Sydney. What do you say?'  
  
Sydney didn't say anything, just looked at Jarod with deep emotions running through his eyes. 'What about my projects, the children?'  
  
'Hmm' said Jarod, thinking hard. Some of the people locked away in the Centre could never pass for normal people on the outside. Slowly a plan began to form. 


	7. The End

Chapter Seven (taking a completely wild guess. I could be wrong.)  
  
'A cute and fuzzy Raines. That would just be too weird.' Said Parker, staring at the bald headed ghoul.  
  
'I didn't say he'd be cute and fuzzy, I just said I'd pull his teeth.' Jarod corrected her.  
  
'How do you mean exactly?' asked Broots curiously.  
  
'If I understand what you said right Jarod, you want to change his basic personality.' Sydney seemed rather doubtful.  
  
'Yes. Raines has and intrinsic need to cause pain in other people in order to feel superior. I could just . . .' he paused unable to think of the right word, then ploughed on anyway 'If I could just change that then he would make the Centre a better place.'  
  
'Like a home for people who had special gifts, instead of and institution that uses those gifts for their own greed.' Said Broots, understanding.  
  
Sydney nodded, deep in thought. 'If you're sure you can do it then that would be perfect. But last time he had you in a mental headlock and you would have been toast if Parker hadn't stepped in.'  
  
'Don't worry Syd, he can do it. What we did before was to remove Raines' powers. He's harmless psychically.'  
  
'Nice to see you have faith in me for once' said Jarod dryly. Taking a deep breath to centre himself he closed his eyes and visualised what he needed to do.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sydney wandered down the corridor so deep in though that he hardly even noticed the ex-inmates he automatically walked around. A thought had occurred to him a few minutes ago and he was trying to trace the exact moment when it had become so. The Centre was no longer a place of evil.  
  
It hadn't happened right away. The ways of operating had been so set that for a while they had all worried that Jarod's personality change hadn't worked. Eventually though, Raines had started making concessions to the Centre projects. No beatings for disobedience, enough food- basic human rights quite simply. Lyle, who had been left with fully intact memories and personality had opposed him tooth and nail but Raines held all power and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Soon the crueller of the projects were shut down and the subjects were left in their cells while the Centre tried to make money out of more ethical means. Sydney had found himself repeatedly being called to Raines' office to discuss ways to make the inmate's lives more comfortable.  
  
Eventually, through subtle hints and nudges, Sydney had even gotten him to release the saner of the patients, and those that had family on the outside. The final stage had been to go from using the strange people locked away in the sublevels for profit, to using profit to help them recover. The Centre went from corporate giant to part charity. Lyle quit in disgust half a year later.  
  
Now the sublevels weren't locked down and watched by cameras. All those that weren't a danger to themselves or others were free to move around and were looked after by nurses and doctors. Hoards of psychologists studied their abnormal minds in a Freudian heaven. For a while it was all supported on the other earnings of the Centre but soon families with mentally different members began to turn up, asking for treatment at the Centre. The transition to mental hospital had become complete. Raines' opened it up as a public facility.  
  
And the underground corridors no longer radiated the pain and darkness of those that had been trapped for so long. Sydney smiled in his musings then realised that someone had talked to him.  
  
'I beg your pardon Miss Parker?'  
  
'I said, you look like you got into the drug supplies the way you're smiling.'  
  
'I was just thinking how this place has changed.'  
  
'I'll say. I can go for days without once worrying about being shot.'  
  
'Wish I could say the same' grumbled Broots wandering up to join in the conversation. Jarod was with him, a thick file tucked under his arm. The pretender grinned. Parker narrowed her eyes at him in warning.  
  
'If you did what I asked, I wouldn't be tempted to shoot you'  
  
'Hmpf. The most other people get from their bosses is the threat of a pay cut.'  
  
Even if the Centre had altered, Parker's fire and passion had not changed a bit. Of course, only Jarod knew that her gun was not loaded.  
  
Just then a shuffling gait alerted then all to Angelo's presence. It had taken a long time to persuade him to stop using the air vents as his mode of transport but now he could almost be mistaken for a normal person. Still, his verbal skills were very low and both Parker and Jarod found it much easier to talk to him mind to mind. He was clearly excited as he approached the small group that were closer to each other than anyone else in the world.  
  
Jarod asked him.  
  
Angelo's telepathy was strong, clear and elegant.  
  
snapped Parker impatiently as Broots and Sydney waited to be enlightened on the topic of conversation. All they saw was Parker go slack jawed in disbelief and Jarod nearly fall over in shock. Angelo stood there grinning.  
  
'What is it?' asked Broots anxiously, unknowingly mimicking Jarod's earlier question. 'Raines . . .' mumbled Jarod weakly. Broots and Sydney looked at each other in consternation.  
  
'What about Raines? Is everything OK?'  
  
'He's . . . You know the journalist that came a few months ago to see what we do here? Well, some people read his report and now Raines had been nominated for a humanitarian award.'  
  
There was a stunned silence for a moment.  
  
'If I ever doubted your abilities to change someone's personality before Jarod, let's just say you've convinced me.' Said Sydney  
  
The End  
  
Thanx to Ann, story reviewer, Katherine, Rachel, jill, Rem-Cycle, whitefire, B Oots. I never would have taken this story further if you hadn't reviewed. Now look where we are . . . On second thoughts, maybe you shouldn't have reviewed. 


End file.
